The End In the Beginning
by Navy-Girl-12
Summary: First fanfic for R&I. Implied Jane/Gabriel, however Maura and Jane are very close like in the show. Rating is for language.   Her worst enemy is back and Jane is in danger of losing this war.
1. Prologue

I've been struggling with the idea of writing a fic for Rizzoli & Isles for almost a year now and clearly I've come to a decision. I apologize for the shortness of the first chapter, but it is just the prologue. I plan on 8-10 chapters for this story and an epilogue so we'll just see what kind of reception this gets first.

I love Rizzoli/Dean as a couple, but I also want to stress Maura being the best friend in everything so I apologize for no femslash, it's just not my thing, but I would appreciate feedback. I can always try to make everyone happy but it rarely works, however, I've planned multiple "bonding" scenes for both Gabriel and Maura so there's that.

All rights belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen.

_This can't be how it ends. I won't let this be how it ends. Please God spare me..._

"Detective. Stand, your time is up." Jane remained on her knees, palms pressed firmly against the concrete. So much for playing it cool. She had gone through every option in her head, deciding which strategy would would best for her escape. She had bet on more time, a greater lapse to work with.

"Maybe you didn't fucking hear me." He said calmly, pulling back the slide on her gun and placing it to the back of her head. "Detective Rizzoli, stand up."

Jane exhaled a shaky, almost sob of a breath and slowly got to her feet, wincing as the bruise just beneath her ribs tightened as she stood straight. "You know, there _is _a better way for this to end. I'll pretend like it never happened, you...you just got away from me."

The man with a gun let out a chilling laugh. "Oh Janie, there is only one way for this to end. Turn around. I want you to see my eyes, see the...the utter satisfaction this brings me."

It was rare, but a single tear began to roll down her cheek as she turned and looked the man who was holding her life in his cold hands in the eyes.

"No..." she shook her head, "Boston P.D. will be all over this. There's no chance you'll get away. And the Feds..."

He had finally gotten his satisfaction. He saw the fear in her eyes. She was, after all, his toughest prey. "Jane...sweet Jane. I have you." He said coolly. "I'd I'll be damned if you'll get away again."

Jane braced herself, momentarily closed her eyes, and waited for the shot to hit her. To end the life she had worked so hard to obtain. She heard the blast, felt warm liquid splatter on her face and neck. But there was no euphoria or bright lights. Nothing but a strange silence. Something didn't seem right.

"Jane?" She heard two voices same in unison. Footsteps echoed, and she opened her eyes. "My God, Jane. Are you hurt?" Maura asked as she reached her friends side, placing her hand around Jane's wrist.

"I uh...I'll be fine." Jane kept her gaze locked on the man holding his recently discharged weapon to his side who was returned her stare. She gently removed Maura's hand and took a few unsteady steps forward, Gabriel Dean closing the rest of the gap at the same time and once close enough she pulled him into her embrace. He dropped the gun to the floor and held her tight, pressing gentle kisses to her hair.

"He can't do this to you again. Never again." he whispered as they both ignored the world around them, just for that moment.


	2. Chapter One

_Three Days Earlier_

Jane Rizzoli was beyond pissed off. As she stormed through the doors to the Boston Police Department's homicide unit her cold glare ensured that she would not be stopped. She reached her destination and pounded her fist on the door.

"Rizzoli?" Grant said as he answered.

"You've been back for what? Two days?" Jane pushed passed him and waited for him to address her further.

"Rizzoli, what's this about?"

"Really? Like you don't know?" His look of confusing caused her to let out a rather loud sigh of frustration. "My car, you ass, you had it towed again." She took a step closer, got in his face. "And don't you are deny it, I know it was you."

Grant chuckled and shook his head. "Jane, you were told multiple times, you can not park in front of the building." Ever since his return from Washington there had been tension and they both knew it. After the way they'd left their relationship, one Jane had abandoned, especially after she had found someone who outweighed her feelings for Grant.

As she was going through possible responses her cell phone played a familiar tune and she held up a finger to excuse herself from the conversation. "Maura this is such bad timing." She snapped.

"Jane please just listen, come down to the morgue as soon as possible. You're going to want to see this."

"Wh...what are you talking about? Look, I..."

"No excuses Jane. This concerns you." Maura interrupted "It's...it pertains to Hoyt."

At the mention of his name Jane's expression fell and she lost grip on what she had come to this office for. Without excusing herself, she quickly brushed past Grant, almost knocking him back and made her way to the elevators before he could get a hold of her. She heard him say her name but didn't make any attempt to turn around as she pressed the down button multiple times before giving up and pushing open the door to the stairwell. As she jogged down the last of the steps and rounded the corner, walking into the morgue she came to a quick and complete standstill.

"Hello Jane." Gabriel Dean said as he leaned relaxed against a steel autopsy table.

Jane glanced over at Maura, who wore a grim, almost defeated expression.

"He's here about Hoyt." She said softly, slightly tilting her head toward Gabriel.

"Why didn't you just come up to me?" Jane asked, unsure of her words.

"I want to keep this quiet. I knew you and Maura were pretty close and I thought that having her call you down here we could keep this discrete."

"What about Hoyt?" Jane asked slowly.

"As you know he's made threats against you before. He's taken it to an extreme now." Gabriel stopped, almost as if he was afraid to finish. Jane caught onto this and finally moved from where she had been standing so still.

She came within inches of him. "Explain. Now."

Gabriel became rigid. He straightened and looked her in her eyes and what she saw in his frightened her. He had a look of fear and what almost seemed like remorse as he finished his thought. "He's found a way to escape, again. They lost him nearly two hours ago." He said with the remains of his cool composure.

Jane felt her face flush. She struggled to find her words and found it so hard to retain her gaze with his. She looked over at Maura and shook her head. "How? How the hell could he escape maximum security? They know, knew that he was dangerous!" She couldn't control the level of her voice any longer, her anger had begun to take over her common sense. "No...I...I won't let him do this to me again!"

Gabriel remained calm and collected as he filled her in with more detail. "He was in transport to a more highly secured facility. He and two other prisoners where in the van and when Hoyt staged a fight between him and one of the other inmates, he managed to strangle the guard who tried to break up the fight with his wrist restraints, took his weapon and shot the driver in the head before escaping with the van. We have out an APB and I'm sure they know of it here by now."

She shook her head in disgust, decided to return to her desk and take control of this entire situation but when she began to turn away, Maura took her by the arm. "Jane, you need to listen to Agent Dean. He has a plan." As Jane's eyes locked with Maura's she could see the pleading they held. She knew, it was buried, but she knew that this was her best friend trying to insure she stayed safe. There were few weaknesses this detective possessed but Maura was one of few people who could provoke them. So she caved.

"What's your plan, Agent Dean?" Jane asked with clear restraint.

"Stay with Maura. Find a fellow officer, someone you trust, and I'll stake out at your place. Hopefully we can trick him this way. I know it's a long shot, but Jane please..." he got her attention once more to focus on him. "...do not lose hope. Trust me, this bastard isn't going to hurt you again."

Gabriel gave Maura a quick nod before making his exit. Jane watched him walk away and cursed that this man could make her so easily surrender, that he could make her open up without saying a word. She knew that she could at least resist her urge to completely and utterly surrender to his unknowing charm. She could still keep her distance. Remain the hardened detective she was.

"He only has your best interest in mind, I know you realize that Jane." Maura's words brought Jane back to harsh reality.

"I know." She nodded, made her way over to the wall, and sunk down to the floor. She let her head fall into her hands. Maura crouched beside her and waited for her to continue. "It's happening again, you know? He's managed to bring me so low so fast, to this feeling of absolute disgust and disdain. A feeling of failure and lost hope. Like my life is about to crash down around me and it's like I can't do a fucking thing to prevent it, to stop it from happening."

"Hoyt." Maura said softly, knowingly.

Jane nodded and looked over at her before returning her gaze to an unknown location in front of her. "Then he shows up and thinks he knows what he can do to protect me. Like I need a man like him to do this for me, to save me. I can save myself. I'm a cop dammit!"

"Agent Dean." Maura almost questioned.

She recollected herself, took a deep breath and nodded. "I don't know what it is, or for that matter what the hell I can do to stop myself from falling for him further. There needs to be distance. There needs to be a comfort zone, I don't want to get to close. And I don't know what to do about this anymore."

Maura recognized the defeat in the tone of her friend's voice. "Now you're referring to them at the same time Jane. We need to get you away from this." She stood and held out her hands which received a very questioning look. "Come on, let's go for a drink. We can get your beer if you'd like."

Jane smiled and took took Maura's hands as she stood. "Yeah, okay. Let's go drink alcohol while I try and avoid Hoyt's scalpel again."

Maura had to smirk as she listened to Jane's sarcasm. As long as she kept her sense of humor, she knew she'd be okay.

Jane swallowed the last of her second bottle of beer while Maura took a slow sip of what was still half of her first. Jane had sent the one police officer she could honestly trust a text nearly an hour earlier saying to meet her at The Dirty Robber as quick as he could. She was becoming anxious as time began to add up. She couldn't tell Frost or Korsak because she knew they'd only want to take the most drastic measure to catch Hoyt again.

"Hey Jane what's up with the urgent text? You alright?" Frankie said sliding into the seat across from Jane. Maura looked over and gave the middle Rizzoli child a smile. "Hey Doctor Isles."

"Frankie, I need your help with something and you have to promise to keep this between us." Jane said as she leaned over the table and spoke in the lowest voice she could imagine without her words being lost over the noise of the bar.

Her brother looked at her dumbfounded. "What's going on Janie? Are you in trouble?"

"No...yes...I guess I don't really know for sure. Hoyt escaped." She said.

Frankie's eyes widened as he looked between the blonde beside him and his older sister. "No way. He was locked up, wasn't he? How the hell could he pull off another escape?"

"Shut up." Jane scolded. "Look I want you to stay at Maura's with me tonight, just to be safe. I can only trust you and I know it's asking for a lot..."

He cut her off before she could say another word. "You're my sister." Frankie placed a hand over his Jane's "I'm here for you, it's not asking for a lot if it's your own blood that's in trouble." He gave her a smile and began to stand up. "I'm going to run back to my place and grab some things. I'll meet you two there." He hugged Jane before turning away.

"Oh and Frankie," Jane called after him "bring your piece."

A/N: Trying for longer chapters but I wanted to finish this one pretty fast. Suggestions and such welcome.


	3. Chapter Two

Jane envied Maura. Not so much for her rich background, her fancy home or the way she carried herself with such poise and grace. She envied her because in most cases, Maura never had to worry about someone taking her life. Sure there had been brief instances, like when Maura's biological father had taken her in order to protect her, or the hostage situation late last year, but even then the Jane still was the one hurt most.

As they entered the kitchen to what Jane considered one of the most beautiful townhouses she had ever had the privilege to stay in, Maura tossed her keys on a bowl placed in the center of the counter and turned on the lights.

"Make yourself at home Jane." She said with her usual cheerful smile.

"Thanks. I don't want to be to much trouble though. I'm just here because you two think it's the safest place right now."

Maura couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Oh Jane, there is no way you would become any sort of trouble to me. Just try not to trip over Bass and you'll be fine. I'm going to go change out of these clothes. There's wine and cheese in the fridge if you'd like." She said already making her way down the hall.

Jane poured herself a glass of what she believed to be fairly expensive Merlot before wandering into the living room. Slowly, she took a seat on the couch and absent mindedly swirled the red liquid in its glass. She didn't register Maura's reappearance until she sat down beside her and softly cleared her throat.

"I've double checked and locked all the doors and windows. The place is secured."

Jane nodded, unaware of how much time had passed since they'd arrived.

"And Agent Dean called. He said it's been quiet but he hasn't taken his eyes off the building or your apartment window since he began his watch."

At this Maura had received Jane's attention. "How long have we been here?"

"I'd say close to fifteen minutes. You were really lost in thought, weren't you?"

"I guess so, I wasn't really thinking. More like processing. This is all way more than I expected today. I just wanted to solve a murder and bitch out Grant for towing my car."

Maura laughed "He towed it again?"

"Yeah, yes he did. It's still in impound too." Jane finally took a sip of her wine. "Just one more thing I need to deal with."

As she finished speaking, a knock was heard on the front door. Jane's first instinct was to pull her gun, and as she did Frankie announced himself.

"She got her gun out?"

Maura quickly answered the door. "Well she did."

"Yeah, that figures." he said, brushing past her. Maura locked the door and glanced out the window before joining them in the other room.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd get here." Jane said, picking up her glass again. "Please tell me you were careful. You didn't tell anyone did you?"

" 'Course not." her brother retorted. "Thought you said you needed someone you could trust? If ya can't trust me to keep my mouth shut, then why did you ask me in the first place?"

"I'm sorry," Jane forced a smile as an apology. "I was afraid you'd tell ma or something. Hell, I came here last time she knew about Hoyt getting free. I'm out of places to run."

Maura took the gym bag Frankie had over his shoulder. "I only have one guest room. I'll put this in there for you. I figure you two won't be sleeping at the same time anyway. If you do, that couch is pretty comfortable."

Frankie and his sister nodded. After Maura had disappeared he took a spot beside Jane. "How you holding up anyway? I know this must all be getting to ya."

"It's a real mess Frankie. I'm not sure what to do but I know I can't just sit and wait."

He placed an arm around his sister's shoulders in an attempt to hug her. "I know, but we all just want you to stay off his radar. Personally I think if he's going to find you, he will." He stopped and took in the look of shock on his sister's face. The fact that he had been so blunt shook her. "But hey, when he does show up there's no way you'll be alone. We'll all be waiting to take him down."

As he finished Jane forced a smile. Frankie could be a little careless with what he said sometimes, but in the end she knew that he'd always make up for himself.

"Alright, who wants to do something productive rather than sit and dwell on what could go wrong in the near future?" Maura asked as she reentered her living room. And due to the fact her cheery self had made it's comeback, Jane knew that her friend had something in mind.

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

By two in the morning the bottle of wine was gone, along with a couple a beer bottles Frankie has downed and The Notebook was playing across the television screen. Two empty pints of ice cream were accompanying the bottles and glasses on the coffee table.

"I don't get it." Jane stated.

"Get what?" asked Maura, who was still focused on the movie.

"Why they make these movies so friggin' complicated. If he loved her so much why didn't he just go after her. That's why I hate chick flicks."

"There we can agree." Frankie said.

"Well sometimes people who fall for someone this way they just want them to be happy. She did leave and by doing so, by not telling him she was moving away, in a way she made it clear to Noah that she was moving on."

As Jane opened her mouth to retort Maura's answer, they heard a knock on the door. Both Frankie and Jane pulled their guns as they made their way to answer. They stood, half afraid to see who it was, around the corner and waited to hear it again.

"It's Gabriel Dean." They heard a man say from beyond the wood and glass. Weapon still drawn, Frankie cracked open the door, becoming a little more loose when he saw that it was indeed Gabriel.

"What are you doing here? Thought you were suppose to be watchin' my sister's place?"

"I was. I put another agent in charge. I don't think he's going to try anything tonight." He let his eyes search until they found Jane in the dim light. "I can stay here the rest of the night Frankie. You go home and get some rest."

Before he could protest Jane spoke up. "Go on Frankie. I'll be fine here. There's still two people with loaded guns."

Frankie looked between Gabriel and Jane before getting his things. "I'll see you soon, okay? Call me later so I know you're alright." He said as he hugged Jane and thanked Maura for her hospitality.

Within ten minutes a quick perimeter check was performed and the beer bottles and wine glasses had been taken care of.

"Everything seems to be secured." Gabriel confirmed as he rested against the archway to the living room.

"Good because I believe the wine is taking over and I have a lot to do later today. I think I'm going to bed." Maura said. She gave Jane a hug, whispering 'Talk to him' quickly before leaving the room. "Goodnight you two." She said over her shoulder.

The twenty seconds of silence that followed Maura's exit felt like hours to Jane as she stared straight ahead and Gabriel kept his eyes on her.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" He finally asked. "I know it's hard, but you of all people can keep a clear mind during all this."

"I hope so." Jane replied, finally able to look over at him. "It's all I have left when it comes to this bastard, being able to keep focused and all."

He made his way to her, perching himself on the arm of the easy chair beside her. "You're so brave Jane. So many people would have given up hope by this point. They would surrender, call it all fate. But you..." he locked eyes with her "...you are to strong."

"I have to stay sharp, I always have. You can thank Boston P.D. for that."

"They've taught you well then." He checked his watch, glanced back at her. "It's nearly two-thirty in the morning, maybe you should get some rest."

Jane stood slowly. The wine was getting to her too. "I should. What are you going to do?"

Gabriel thought about it for a moment. "I might as well stay up and continue watch."

Why Jane was dissatisfied with his answer was beyond her, but she knew that she had to keep her emotions toward him at bay, if anything at least until Hoyt was captured.

"Goodnight then Agent Dean." She said as she began to walk toward the guest bedroom.

"Jane wait." He said.

She turned back around. "Yes?"

"I...well..." Gabriel was cut off as Jane stepped in and captured his lips with hers.

Once she pulled away she could see the dumb stricken look on his face and began her rushed explanation.

"I know I said I'm not ready for a guy like you, but it's something about this adrenaline I get from a case like this. I know my life is in danger and I want to live however long I have to the fullest. I'm not sayin' that what I said before is complete nonsense now, I still stand by my word, but I do know that...that I don't want to try and sleep alone tonight. All I ask is that..." Jane took a deep breath and he noted the look of pleading in her eyes. "Just stay with me."

Gabriel remained speechless but managed a nod as Jane took his hand and lead him out of the room.

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

A/N: Sorry for all the mistakes and such previously, there wasn't much proofreading involved. I'll try and post a new, proof read chapter everyday if possible. Thanks so much for those who have reviewed and read so far!


	4. Chapter Three

Jane slowly sat down on the bed, her back turned as Gabriel sheepishly loosened his tie and shrugged off his suit jacket.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" He asked as he toed off his shoes and took a seat behind her.

"Yeah...yes, I am. We aren't doing anything, I just want someone near. I'd ask Maura but I don't want to worry her. She was up most of the night with me last time this happened and I know she needs to prepare to testify at a hearing on Thursday."

Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to face him. "I promise you, it's not a problem." He ensured with half a smile. "Are you really that concerned?"

"Concerned about what?"

"This. I never thought I'd get an invitation like this from you."

Jane turned away again, "I figured you'd wouldn't be to happy about this idea ever since I turned you down..."

Gabriel laughed and shook his head. "Jane, you said you weren't ready for anything and I respected that. I also said that I'd wait until you wanted someone like me, well I alluded I would."

"You said you'd be around. And that you wouldn't go as far as Afganistan." She said, making herself as well as he laugh.

"Well I didn't lie did I? I'm here for you, I promise. Whether you want me for more than support or not, I mean that."

She never cried, never teared up, but the moisture threatened to spill from her eyes. "It's much appreciated." She said, fighting her voice from breaking.

"Hey now." Gabriel made his way to kneel before her, "What's wrong?"

"All of this. Hoyt trying to kill me again, and I love Maura to death but I'm putting her in danger by being here. Then there's you."

"What about me?" He asked slowly.

"There is no reason for you to do all this for me. I turned you down. I pretty much walked away from an opportunity. That's my fucked up life." Jane said as she angrily wiped the back of her hand across her eyes.

"It's not fucked up, it's just come to a rough spot. Maura and your brother are always here for you. So am I." He placed a hand on her knee. "Come on, try and get some sleep. I'll be here."

Jane nodded and Gabriel went back to the opposite side of the bed after shutting off the lights. He tried to keep his distance but Jane slid over to rest her head on his chest. In moments she was asleep and he shortly followed.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Jane woke to sun shining through the window. As she blinked and sat up to stretch she realized Gabriel was no longer there and for a moment her heart fell. She jumped slightly as the door opened and he walked into the room. He had lost his dress shirt and smiled at her as he placed a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning." He said. "Or more like afternoon."

Blinking a few times before looking up at him, she smiled slightly before taking a sip of coffee.

"You haven't got work today, have you?" He asked cautiously.

"No. It was suppose to be my day off. Is Maura around?"

"She left about three hours ago, but she did say we're welcome to stay here and make ourselves at home."

Jane suddenly remembered the night before. "Does she know...you know...about..."

Gabriel shrugged. "She didn't say anything, but I think I was awake before she was."

She nodded as her cell phone chirped a familiar tone. "Rizzoli." She answered.

"Hey, it's Frost. We've got a scene at the old South End cemetery"

"It's my day off, call someone else." She said wearily.

"I would Jane but you really need to see this one." He was quiet for a moment, searching for the right words. "We're pretty sure this one's for you."

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I also apologize for this chapter being so short and missing much action, next one will be longer. I fell victim to the flu and had to deal with the stresses associated with moving back home from school for a few months. I'll try and update again soon.


End file.
